family secrets
by saidit
Summary: leading up to carla and franks wedding. he allready know about her troubled family background but as frank searches for carlas sister the revelations that evolve including the shocking truth about carlas past prove some familys have secrets for a reason
1. Chapter 1

'Hey who else are you inviting to the wedding?' franks voice travelled out of the living room where he was sitting on the sofa holding a notepad and pen.

'Um I think that everyone' Carla replied appearing in the door frame. She walked to the sofa and sat next to him picking her wine from the table and sipping it.

'Don't you want any family there?' he asked cautiously away that it was a sore subject

'Well between my estranged brother and dead mother who do you suggest?' she replied coarsely

'I dunno I just thought maybe there someone who you'd want to invite.'

'If there was don't you think I would have said so' she snapped back tipping the remains of the wine from her glass into her mouth. She got up and began to the kitchen to find some more.

'Bottom draw' he shouted out hearing her remerging round his kitchen. He knew Carla's family was a sensitive subject and it touched a nerve but somehow he felt this reaction was not just towards her estranged family but someone else. She re appeared into the room freshly filled glass in her hand and took her seat next to him.

'I was just thinking you know when I went with you to see your brother, after your mom' he trailed off 'anyway I thought he mentioned a sister?' frank carefully prised he watched Carla's face for a reaction as he slowly talked. He was sure when he mentioned sister she flinched and he was determined to find out why. 'So is she around?' he asked. Carla began to grind her teeth taking another long gulp of her wine. 'We could find her?' he asked

'If you want my family there then find them yourself.' She snapped slamming her glass onto the table and picking up her bag from where it lay next to the sofa 'but I tell you what if here at my wedding,' she paused leaning In 'I definitely won't be!' she turned whipping round her hair and stormed out of the room

'Carla' frank shouted but the front door slammed shut and she was gone. By the time he made it to the door she was in her car and half way down the road. He sighed closing the door and retreating inside. He decided her reaction was strange even for Carla. He picked up his phone and leaning back onto the sofa with his own wine glass clasped in one hand he dialled a number.

'Sean' he said as the phone stopped ringing and someone picked up 'I need a favour mate' he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank folded the square of paper harbouring a name and address and placed it deep inside his pocket as he pushed his way through the doors of the rovers return. It took him less than a minute of scanning the pub to spot Carla sitting in a booth. Glass of wine in one hand she was talking with someone just out of his eye line. He moved slowly around the bar until the mystery companion was revealed to be Michelle.

'Oh, hiya' said the northern bar waitress as she spotted him. Carla stayed coldly silent ignoring his presence whilst taking another sip of wine.

'Hey' he replied keeping his eyes firmly on Carla. Quickly realising the tension Michelle switched her vision between the non communicating pair. 'Sorry have I missed something?' she asked 'have you two fallen out?' Carla remained silent looking down at her glass which now sat empty on the table before her. Realising she wasn't going to respond frank spoke up

'No, just a tiff' shrugged frank

'Ah well maybe I should get out of your way then.' Michelle offered beginning to rise.

'Don't go on my account' frank insisted

'Definitely not' remarked Carla

'oh' Michelle laughed seeing the anger in her sister in laws eyes she continued to make her way out of the booth passing frank she whispered 'good luck' in his ear. He smirked as she continued away.

Frank slowly slid into the booth where Michelle had recently been sitting.

'so' he began 'are we going to talk about this like adults or am I being treated like a child with the silent treatment and the naughty step?' Carla's silence gave him a clear answer 'I'm guessing the latter' he sighed. Before wither could continue Michelle re appeared carrying a glass of red wine and a beer.

'thought you might need these' she smiled before disappearing back behind the bar. Carla grabbed her drink instinctively taking a sip.

'I'm sorry' frank said after a few moments receiving a small flinch from Carla and movement of her head. 'I just want you to be happy'

'I am happy' she snapped 'at least I was'

'I thought maybe you'd like to have family at the wedding'

'Then you thought wrong' Carla sipped her glass folding her arms angrily.

'I don't know what to think if you don't tell me the truth. Do you even have a sister?' he prised

'Are you ever going to drop this?' she sighed turning to face him properly for the first time.

'Probably not' he replied cheekily. Carla didn't laugh but seemed to soften slightly, unfolding her arms and looking him in the eyes.

'I saw her about a year ago, then again at mom's funeral, it didn't exactly go well' Carla stuttered 'we fought and I left. Happy?' she asked reverting to her protective fierce position of arms crossed leaning back on the bench.

'Okay' he nodded

'So can we leave it now?' she asked

'Let's go out tomorrow' he said completely changing the topic of conversation leaving Carla confused after him obsessive prying.

'What?'

'Tomorrow let me take you out' Carla's face showed obvious signs of confusion 'show you I'm not all bad' he smiled. Carla nodded yes oblivious the truth frank was planning.

**sorry not a very interesting chapter but needed to get some stuff out of the way so the real story could really begin will get more dramatic soon i promise. please review hope to get the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Frank drove steadily down the a665. He was concentrated on the road and direction but kept Carla talking. Every time she asked where they were going he would simply shake his head and tell her it was a secret. She was beginning to think he was taking her to see another house. After their previous bid had fallen through, to Carla's relief, he hadn't said much about it.

As he left the wide stretch of road to enter a maze of houses Carla scanned her surroundings. She felt a sense of recognition to the area feeling like shed passed or noticed individual objects as they passed but she couldn't place when. As the houses got smaller and grimmer Carla dismissed the idea that they where house hunting. She could tell they were near their desired destination when frank slowed down the car reading the road names carefully before finally turning into one. Carla missed the signpost that read Blumberg road indeed lost in a trance of confusion.

It was only as frank pulled up to the side of the road and the words 'where the hell are we' escaped Carla's lips that she realised. 'Take me home' she suddenly demanded'. Frank wasn't shocked by her request but chose to politely ignore it all the same. 'Frank I'm serious get me the fuck out of here!' she demanded. Frank turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to a gentle stop. He turned in his seat to face her unbuckling his belt as he did so.

'Carla I know this wasn't my most tactful plan but...' he began before Carla angrily interjected.

'I'm not playing frank' she yelled 'turn this fucking car around now or I'm getting out and won't be coming back!' Carla's angry yells trailed off at the sound of knocking on the glass of her door window. Slowly turning a look of horror and panic on her face she saw the girl standing joyfully behind it. The girl, of about 14, was knocking excitedly a huge smile draped across her face. She had short black hair not dissimilar to Carla's and deep brown eyes.

Carla slowly opened the door waiting for the girl to move back so she could get out.

'Auntie Carla' the girl yelled leaping on her wrapping her arm around her chest as Carla slowly did the same. Frank quietly got out of his own side of the car, closing the door he lent over the bonnet smiling as he admired his work. After a few moments the girl let go of Carla but before anything could be said a loud voice shouted at them from behind the bushed of the house.

'Imogene' came a woman's accent it was northern and slightly high pitched like Carla's.

'Mom I'm here' the girl called back

'What are you doing...' the woman trailed off as the bushes parted and she could see Carla. Slowing her pace she cautiously moved towards them

'Mom looks, look' the girl squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

'Eye' the woman nodded 'what are you doing here?' the woman asked protectively draping an arm on her daughters shoulder

'Sorry' Carla began lost for words 'we were in the neighbourhood'

'What where you doing around here' the woman asked in disbelief looking her sister judgingly up and down. 'You could have called'

'sorry that was my fault' frank piped up for the first time walking around the car to join them on the pavement 'it was my idea to come see you thought it might be nice' he smiled innocently. The woman, seemingly unimpressed, began to look at frank she watched him as he spoke and he watches her. She was slim with glossy dark hair similar to Carla's and the girls. Although her features had a definite resemblance to Carla she was slightly taller and older than his fiancée.

'And who are you?' the woman asked bluntly

'Frank foster, Carla's fiancée' he smiled holding out a hand which she accepted and shook. 'And you must be Rachel Carla's sister'

'Must I?' she said slowly obviously thinking deeply about the man standing before her on the pavement.

'And me' said the girl drawing the attention of frank and Rachel whilst Carla awkwardly stared down the road 'I'm Imogene' she said sweetly shaking franks hand as he offered it to her.

'Lovely to meet you Imogene' he replied

'Mom can they come in now?' asked Imogene turning to face her mother

'Um' the woman began looking between the pair and her daughter

'Please the girl begged'

'Okay' Rachel agreed

Moments later Carla found herself sitting around a small tabled in the kitchen of the small house. It was slightly dark and dirty but homely all the same. The furniture was nice and every inch resembled family life, appliances and objects laced around the room that Carla couldn't ever imagine owning herself. Frank sat beside her as Rachel filed the kettle. 'We haven't got much in sorry we were just going to the shops' said Rachel

'Honestly its fine we were a bit unannounced.' Frank smiled 'so have you live around here long?' he asked making conversation as Carla stared into space.

'around 14 years' Rachel said handing them cups of tea before joining them at the table 'we grew up not far away didn't we car?' Rachel directed her attention to Carla who didn't even flinch instead staying rigid and hard.

'Carla said you hadn't seen each other for a while, before the funeral' frank continued

'Well car moved away as soon as she was old enough' Rachel said 'doesn't come back this way much' the woman's voice was neutral but her stares at Carla suggested to frank the anger and annoyance that his behind the words.

'Well your always welcome to come to us' he smiled

'Ah that us be nice huh car?' Rachel smiled flakily.

'Auntie Carla' Imogene voice could be heard as she ran down the stairs her feet making a thumping sound as they hit the wooden stairs. 'Come upstairs I want to show you something' she begged

'Course darlin' smiled Carla before rising and silently following her niece out of the room

'So when's the wedding' Rachel asked after the noise of her daughter's bedroom door slamming shut echoed through the house.

'Haven't picked a date yet' he said sipping his tea

'So what you be the third?' she asked spitefully

'Excuse me?'

'Third husband, my sister always could pick em' she smirked. Frank ignored the course remark sitting back in his chair.

'So you and Carla, don't speak much?' he asked

'You could say that' she nodded Rachel nodded taking a fag from the packet on the table and lighting it. She threw the lighter on the top and leant back in her seat.

'Is there a reason, she mentioned an argument?' he pried

'Ah that creative differences let's say' she smirked taking a drag never taking her eyes off the man.

'Must be big keeping a family like yours apart. She doesn't really talk about it though' he said willing her to continue

'See there's this thing about our family we good liars, my sister the top of the pack. There's things that she'll never let slip' Rachel whispered across the table

'I'm sure that's true but me and Carla share everything' the woman barked out a laugh

'Oh really!' she smirked frank nodded 'then what you doing here? Cause you're looking for something, something she won't tell you and I can tell from the minute I saw you your one to get what he wants'

'It's not a bad thing' he smiled

'No' she nodded sitting right back in her chair taking a long drag staring frank in the eyes. 'But the thing is' she leant forwards on the table so she could whisper 'something are secrets for a reason'

Carla and Imogene came strolling back into the kitchen and Rachel leant back putting her fag out in the ashtray sitting on the table.

'Alright Hun' Rachel asked as her daughter bounded over to her the girl nodded excitedly. Frank watched her. She was tall, the spitting image of Carla and Rachel, but somehow she was slightly different from them she looked about 14 perhaps slightly older but her attitude was less mature, excitable and emotional. She didn't have the tough streak Carla held or the one his sister had just portrayed.

'What year are you in at school now Imogene' frank asked

'Year 10' she smiled proudly 'I go to a different school though' she sighed and frank looked puzzled

'How come' he asked inquisitively?

'They help me cause I'm dumb' she said nodding

'You are not dumb' Rachel snapped 'you just need more help that's nothing to be ashamed of. Imogene nodded at her mother's words. Frank looked at Carla who had now regained them at the table. The words seemed to pain her she managed to keep a straight face but want looking at any of them frank could see how it hurt her to hear but couldn't work out why.

It wasn't long before Carla and frank found them waving goodbye to Imogene. Rachel stood with her at the door as they got back into the silver Mercedes Benz and pulled from the road. Carla was quiet but looked cold and angry as she sat in her chair.

'So' he said looking at her 'you're angry' he sighed

'If you ever do that again, interfere or try and control me then you can forget about us' she snapped glaring at him to show how serious she was. He didn't respond so she sat back in her chair and leaning against the window stared out onto the road. The rest of the car journey was silent and when frank dropped Carla back to her apartment she slammed the door shut leaving him to think.

**so i hope i got imogenes character right. there are more twists to come so i hope knowone has guest yet. please review and ill update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Morning Mr Foster' greeted the machinists as he strode slowly down the entrance steps to the floor of the factory.

'Morning ladies' he replied giving them a brief yet friendly smile. He quickly made his way to the office surprised on his arrival to find it empty. He paused mid flow through his thought process of deciding here Carla could be to acknowledge Hayley who had appeared at the sliding door. He gestured for her to enter as she obeyed happily clutching at a clipboard.

'Morning Mr. foster' she smiled

'morning Hayley, you don't happen to have any idea where my fiancée is this morning would you?' he asked casually placing a paper he had picked from Carla's desk back and turning to lean on it.

'Yes actually' Hayley nodded 'she called to ask me to open up, said she wasn't feeling well I assumed you'd have know.'

'Afraid not' he shrugged slightly hurt by Carla's cold behaviour.

They day passed slowly and it seemed as if an eternity had passed in the hours leading up to the 5.30 closing. Frank still hadn't heard from Carla. He had tried calling but his attempts had always been, of course, unanswered and ignored. It was a while before 6 when he pulled into the car park of her flats and parked. He buzzed her apartment by not to his surprise there was no answer. Instead he used the spare key he knew she kept at the factory. Letting himself up to her flat he opened the door at once spotting Carla. She was collapsed back on the sofa, her head rolled to one side with her right leg resting on the floor. Her right arm was flung out towards the coffee table. Below lying beneath where her hand was protruding out was the reminisce of a smashed glass lying in a pool of red liquid. As he moved closer into the room shutting the door behind him he could see the stains of deep violent red spreading over Carla's hand. The blood was running from her palm down her finger and dripping like tears onto the wooden floor.

Frank quickened his pace rushing to crouch over the glass at Carla's side. Shaking her roughly but affectionately he called her name

'Carla, wake up darling' he felt her body stir in his grasp a whine escaping her lips before she blinked open her eyes squinting a the shock of light that met them.

'What...' she tried to speak in a slurred tone. Her face depicted confusion but frank hushed her calmly.

'It's alright darling I'm going to clean your hand then you can go to bed okay?' he asked softly. He slowly stood from his position beside her and disappeared to collect a first aid kit from the bathroom. Several minutes later he held his arms around his fiancée helping her slowly to her bedroom. He laid her down and before her head reached the pillow it was apparent she had fallen into a deep sleep. He laid him freshly bandaged hand on top of the other one and pulled the duvet up around her neck before leaving her to sleep.

Returning silently to the living room he bent down to carefully pick up the pieces of the smashed glass. His attentions where suddenly drawn to the table. An empty bottle of wine was lying on its side. It had rolled to the edge of the table only to be stopped by a crumpled image that laid there. She picked up the bottle placing it upright on the table and retrieved the wine stained image un-creasing it as he bought it closer into his sight. The photograph was of a young girl much like Carla holding a young baby and smiling towards the camera. He looked at it intently for a few moments before placing git in his pocket and continuing to clear up the mess scattered around the evening.


End file.
